


Wicked

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adultery, Bondage, Community: skyrimkinkmeme, F/M, Fingering, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nivenor has all the material wealth she needs. There’s something missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

Bolli took her to the Temple of Mara once and they said their vows in front of the Divines. She promised to be bound to him in love, now and forever. She was brought financial security, lovely clothes and a fancy house. He lavished attention on her and for years she wanted for nothing.

Well, nothing material. 

Nivenor originally simply lay there whilst her husband grunted and sweated into her. Soon, Bolli left her bed, preferring his time at the Temple of Mara. And Nivenor became more and more needy as each month passed. Though his attempts to have her had resulted in nothing more than frustration, still the attention had been worth something. 

And then one night she had been pleasing herself alone in bed, and her window had creaked open. Through it, slid a lean Dunmer in grey-black leather. The cool wind flicked across Nivenor’s exposed shoulders, and as the blanket slid from her breasts, a pink tongue flicked out across his dark lips. Nivenor grasped the bedclothes protectively as the mer leaned against the wall. 

“Get out,” she snapped. “Before I call the guards.”

“Frustrated, Nivenor?” he’d murmured, in a voice that sent thunder down her back. 

“What is it to you?” she barked. 

“I could help,” he offered. 

And when she became amenable to the idea, her muffled cries filled the room. Soon he was creeping into her home every night, and as time passed and Bolli became more distant she met up with the Dunmer more and more frequently. 

She was wicked, unfaithful.

And she was satisfied.

 

* * *

 

 

The silk scarf securing Nivenor’s wrists to the bed frame strained with every writhing movement the Bosmer made. She tried desperately to squirm herself against Reldyn’s body but the Dunmer kept his pace brutally slow, filling her up to completion before pulling out almost to the tip. He had been doing this for half an hour and she was desperate for release - both in terms of pleasure and her hands. Reldyn had no such interest and leaned down to lazily lap at the points of her ears, two fingers of his right hand just about stroking her sensitive clitoris. The other hand pinned her hips to the bed to stop her from moving too much. Even now her squirming was getting to him somewhat and he was continually burying the urge to simply fuck her the way he sometimes did. Tonight was all about teaching the Bosmer housewife what it truly meant to be needy. 

Her legs were wide open in an attempt to coax him to take her, but the Dunmer ignored the potent call and remained calm, twitching his finger over the sensitive nub until Nivenor was calling for him to please her. Reldyn was extremely happy that he had muffled the room because the way she sometimes screamed was enough to wake the dead. The first time he had gone down on her she had cried out so much her voice had cracked and she had fallen onto the bed and not sat up for ten minutes. Now she was trembling with each lazy stroke of his dark fingers, trying to ride each thrust to completion. 

Reldyn pulled out of her, stroking her breasts softly as she cried out with indignation at the loss of his cock. A single finger replaced it, scraping once, twice at a sweet spot and bringing Nivenor to the edge. He removed this too, and the Bosmer whimpered helplessly. He kissed sensually up her neck, then back down to her collarbone and licked her nipple teasingly. The Bosmer cursed colourfully and cried out his name as he buried a finger within her once more and stroked his thumb over her clitoris. 

When she started winding her way up to an orgasm, Reldyn grinned, and didn’t let her stop cumming.


End file.
